1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a method which relates to a automated or manual packaging system using an inflatable box of any shape and size. The box is uniquely designed to allow for a simple one step process using a box with an integrated inflating tube and bottom liner to expand internally by inflation which cushions the article to be shipped 3 dimensionally thus completely protecting the article and removing the need for peanuts, paper or other fillers in boxes used for shipping goods once the box is closed increasing the safety of the use of inflatable devices. This would also lighten the weight of the package considerably.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of different type of packaging for shipping articles is well known. Shipped articles can come in all sizes and shapes. These articles can be fragile or hardy (eg. meaning that the article is considered non-fragile). There are several types and forms of packaging to include peanuts, paper, bubble plastic, foam, etc. All of the packaging materials mentioned can cause waste disposal and recycling issues.
Different attempts at providing an effective inflatable packaging material and or system have been made such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,905,835 and 4,969,312 to Pivert which is limited to a rectangular box with inflatable structures that are inserted into the box requiring multiple steps for use from insertion of the inflatable structures to closure of the box. In, addition U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,533 to Farison provides an inflatable cushion through a single inflation valve which is inserted into the box with the article. Another U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,677 to Pozzo is a shipping container and inflatable packaging cushion which is partially filled and then the article is inserted and more steps are required.
While the prior art provides protection to the articles within the art however suffers from certain number of drawbacks.
The inflation, insertion, and closure of the prior art devices all require multiple steps and are not simple efficient method to ship articles or products using an inflatable cushion. The prior art requires a tedious methods for inflation. For instance, the prior requires that certain cushion be inflated before others in a specific sequence, that cushions be inflated before insertion into the box, complex sequence of events for closure of box flaps and/or self locking flaps, they require optimal inflation to work properly and finally require multiple cushions to provide adequate protection to the article shipped. These are just some, not all, of the limitations of the prior art.